thoughts
by jubee
Summary: Close to the Order of the Phoenix with my own twist and new characters!
1. Default Chapter

~ In this fic, I will be referring to the past a lot ~ if it's someone thinking about it, I will put *THOUGHTS* and end it with *END OF THOUGHTS* but if it's just for the point of the story ~ I will just put it in * these *!!! ~  
  
~ The Characters you know and love do not belong to me; they belong to that brilliant woman known to you and me as JK ROWLING! I will be using my own characters too, but will tell you they're mine when I introduce them! ~  
  
Talking in codes  
  
"Hiya Harry!" said an excited voice, Harry looked up and saw it was Colin Creevey - the muggle born who was in the year below Harry, and always has pleasure of saying 'Hello' to Harry.  
"Hello Colin!" said Harry dully over the paper he was reading.  
Harry was reading the 'Daily Prophet' catching up with what was going on in the wizard world; he couldn't get it delivered to Privet Drive because his Uncle would have thrown him out ~ and that was a threat. And he only caught glimpse of muggle news; which his Aunt and Uncle were very suspicious about.  
  
* "What you doing boy, creeping around like that?" Uncle Vernon yelled at Harry  
"I wasn't creeping, I walked in, to see what was on the news!" Harry snarled back at his uncle.  
"Don't take that attitude with me young man, and what would a 15 year old boy want to watch the news for?"  
"Because I want to," Harry said through gritted teeth, he ignored his uncles moaning about him being 'abnormal' and took a seat on the empty chair to watch the news - nothing strange came on. *  
  
Colin walked off, and Harry went back to scanning the paper; there wasn't that much in it, which he supposed was something to do with Fudge - as he didn't believe Voldemort had returned, he even called Dumbledore and Harry a liar.  
After about five minutes he folded the newspaper, and slammed it on the seat next to him. He was disappointed their wasn't any news in there ~ he didn't want anyone to get hurt or killed, but if Voldemort or his death eaters had damaged somewhere at least Fudge would know he was back, which he then could inform everyone else and maybe catching him. He didn't want to think of what happened to Cedric, it just upset him.  
"You alright Harry? You look a little pale!" Ginny asked him, Harry looked up at her and smiled typical Ginny - just like her mother.  
"Yeah fine, just wish there was something a little bit more interesting than, 'Fudge gets voted best Minister of Magic in a hundred years' I mean half the paper is about him now, no proper news."  
"I know, but until he believes you know who is back, there will be nothing in there worth reading, and no doubt the little things that happen - which will be down to TMR, they will get put down to something else; he's a stubborn man Harry!" Ginny said knowingly.  
"TMR?" Harry said puzzled.  
"Yes Harry, TMR ~ think about it; you see I have been thinking there will be times we need to talk about these things; but won't be able too because there will be other people around, or listening!"  
"Oh yes good idea, Tom yeah I get you. Sometimes Ginny I think you and Hermione are the same person with the things you both come out with!" Ginny blushed with the compliment.  
  
LATER ON ~  
  
Hermione and Ron where back in the carriage; after they had been told all their duties as Prefects.  
"That was utterly boring, I swear Dumbledore's of it for letting Malfoy be a Prefect - all he'll do is give everyone detentions, especially Gryffindors! There is no way we're going to win the house cup this year! Oh well every time he takes points off us, I'll take double the amount off Slytherin!" Ron chuckled to himself.  
"Ron, you can not abuse your position, it could be removed from you and what good will that be? Besides Dumbledore didn't pick the new prefects; you know that - the head of houses choose them, and Snape was obviously going to choose Malfoy," Hermione said to her friend.  
"Yeah I know, but he has no right to abuse his "position" either, and figures!"  
"Figures, Ron I wish you would explain yourself a bit more,"  
"Yes figures snappy woman, figures that it's not Dumbledore choosing who will be the new prefects; other wise our pal here would have been made one instead of me. He's brainier and braver, aren't I glad McGonagall chose? Only joking mate, still trying to think that one out; might ask her when we finally get to Hogwarts!"  
"No problem mate, don't think I'd want the responsibility of being a prefect hanging over my head; especially not now my zig spikes every few ticks!"  
"Your what does what?" Hermione and Ron said in unison.  
"Oh yeah me and Ginny have decided to talk in code on things like that; you know just in case someone is listening in - like the bug with glasses did last year - or in case we need to talk when we are in the company of others."  
"Oh yeah you mean ya sca."  
"RON SHUT UP, yes he means his ZIG! Don't you listen? He has to talk in C.O.D.E.S!" Hermione said in a louder voice than normal. Ron stood there thinking for a bit, then after realising what C.O.D.E.S meant said 'Aha got ya!'  
  
~ Ah there we go, Chapter one FINISHED - it's only short I know, but if I carried on with it, it would have been too long!!! If you liked it ~ woo! If you didn't ~ blegh!!! This is just something that popped into my head; and decided to add it on here! 


	2. Worried

Worried  
  
"I think you should get changed now, we will be pulling into Hogmeade station soon and you are still in your jeans. Harry? Harry? HARRY?" Hermione said getting rather annoyed at her friend.  
"What? Oh yeah sorry was in my own world then!" said Harry, opening his trunk and getting his school uniform out. He was about to take off his black tee shirt, and then realised Ginny and Hermione were still in the compartment.  
"Erm, can you two please leave for a minute while I get changed?" he asked then as nicely as he could. The two girls looked at each other, shrugged and left the compartment.  
"Want me to leave too?" said Ron, Harry laughed.  
"Yeah, make sure no one comes in, don't like the idea of my body being on show!" Ron laughed and walked out of the compartment, and stood by the door.  
Harry started to get changed, he didn't know why he wanted them all to go while he got dressed; he just all of a sudden felt he was on show and he wasn't comfortable with that.  
  
"Harry mate, can we come back in, it doesn't take that long to get changed; unless you're a woman. Is that why you wanted us to go out? You're really a woman?" Ron said turning round to look in the compartment he was guarding - he saw Harry sitting on one of the benches, just staring into space, he was now in his uniform.  
"Woah dude could have told me that you were changed, instead of making me look like a complete nerd - trust me I don't need help there!" Ron laughed walking into the compartment followed by Hermione and Ginny.  
"Harry you have got to stop going in these little daydreams it's getting rather annoying!" Hermione said putting her hands on her hips, waiting for Harry to get out of his thoughts - he didn't.  
"OWWWWW jeez Hermione what was that for? You do realise I could be out of Quidditch for the whole month because of that!" Harry yelled.  
"I only stood on your toe Harry, that isn't going to stop you playing Quidditch at all never mind a whole month - men overreact too much!" she stopped to see Ginny nodding her head agreeing with her.  
"And what is up with you anyway? You keep going into these trances and it's scary now Harry. You just stare into space, unaware of anything around you! I suggest you go to Madam Pomfrey when we get up to Hogwarts."  
"I'm not Ill Hermione, although I do have a sore foot thanks to you! I'm just thinking!"  
"Thinking Harry?"  
"Yeah that's what he said wasn't it? I mean I thought you would have understood that word perfectly!" said Ron annoyed at her for fussing too much.  
"Ron, I'm sorry but I didn't ask you so why are you answering? Besides I am only worried about him,"  
"Because I want to answer, because you're doing my head in AND why are you worrying about him, he's fine."  
"Because I'm a friend, and that's what friends do."  
  
* 'Kill the spare.' Said the first voice. 'Avada Kedavra!' another voice said. A blast of green light blazed through his eyelids, and he heard something heavy fall to the ground next to him; the pain in his scar reached such a pitch that he retched, and then it diminished; terrified of what he was about to see, he opened his stinging eyes. *  
  
"Harry mate you coming, we're at Hogmeade station. Hermione and me have to go do our 'Prefect' duties, so see you later! Hope the house elves have cooked something yummy, don't even start on S.P.E.W Hermione!" Ron said, he and Hermione walked off.  
Harry looked around, he looked like he'd only just woke up ~ felt like it too! He shivered and wrapped his cloak tighter around his body.  
"You alright Harry? I mean REALLY? I think Hermione is right you should see someone about you going into these trances; it's not healthy. If you want to talk Harry I am here you know that." Ginny smiled.  
"Thanks Ginny," he smiled at her, she was being so nice, he didn't want people fussing over him he wanted things to go back to normal ~ as normal as they could be with these flashbacks of the night Cedric Diggory was murdered by Voldemort. 


End file.
